Lolli Lab
Non-spawning colour in Non-spawning colour on board Non-spawning colour on board | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi watches in awe as the Professor tests his new rainbow machine. New things *Mystery candy + wrapped candy + waffle cannon is introduced in level 3657. *Two-layered waffles and three-layered waffles in marmalade are officially introduced in level 3659. **Four-layered waffles in marmalade are unofficially introduced in the same level, due to redesigning. *Wrapped candies with a non-spawning colour appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 3652. *Non-spawning colour sugar keys appear on the starting board (not encased in any blockers) for the first time in level 3655. *Non-spawning colour striped candies appear on the starting board (not encased in any blockers) for the first time in level 3657. Levels Lolli Lab is an extremely hard episode, mean = 6.6. It contains one hard level: and two extremely hard levels: and . Every other level is rated very hard, except for 3652. Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Sugary Slide. Gallery Map= Map EP245.jpg|Map layout Map EP245 V2.jpg|Map layout (2nd Version) |-| Levels= Level 3651 V1 HTML5.png|Level 3651 - |link=Level 3651 Level 3652 V1 HTML5.png|Level 3652 - |link=Level 3652 Level 3653 V1 HTML5.png|Level 3653 - |link=Level 3653 Level 3654 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3654 - |link=Level 3654 Level 3655 V1 HTML5.png|Level 3655 - |link=Level 3655 Level 3656 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3656 - |link=Level 3656 Level 3657 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 3657 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 3657 Level 3657 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 3657 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 3657 Level 3658 V1 HTML5 before.png|Level 3658 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 3658 Level 3658 V1 HTML5 after.png|Level 3658 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 3658 Level 3659 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3659 - |link=Level 3659 Level 3660 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3660 - |link=Level 3660 Level 3661 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3661 - |link=Level 3661 Level 3662 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3662 - |link=Level 3662 Level 3663 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3663 - |link=Level 3663 Level 3664 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3664 - |link=Level 3664 Level 3665 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 3665 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 3665 Level 3665 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 3665 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 3665 Trivia *This is the first episode since Liquorice Lounge to have a completely new character. *This episode, along with the next episode, were actually intended to be released on 1 August 2018, but because the version of the app, 1.128, was too low and that version is only up to Sugary Slide, these two episodes weren't released until 8 August 2018. Microsoft Store has been updated to version 1.131 and these two new episodes presented at the same time. *As of this episode's release on Facebook and mobile, all five layers of waffles have appeared on the board, in marmalade, in licorice locks and in sugar chests. *Also, as of this episode all 10 cannon elements can be dispensed from 3 item candy cannons. *This is the 11th HTML5-exclusive episode to use two words which have never been used before. Episodes such as Bubbly Bath, Lollipop Land, Coral Caverns and Cotton County used to share at least one word with either a Dreamworld episode before it was removed or an episode which has since been renamed. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Factory-based episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Rainbow-themed episodes